


truths, dares, and secrets

by icanexplain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone is LGBT, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern AU, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Trans Lance (Voltron), Truth or Dare, i guess, i just wanted to write some quality bonding time ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanexplain/pseuds/icanexplain
Summary: “Truth or dare!” Pidge declared, looking around eagerly.Hunk shrugged. “Sure, why not?”“Is there anything we don’t already know about each other?” Shiro thought aloud, turning to Pidge and Hunk.“If you ask the right questions...” they grinned up at him.The group goes to Hunk and Lance’s for a sleepover, and it’s all fun and games- unless you’re hiding a relationship from your best friends. (This is set in England because I live here ok)





	truths, dares, and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short oneshot with group bonding and a secret relationship and thus this was born, mainly from me not wanting to sleep. I actually was aiming for around 5k but nevermind,,,  
> ngl this is a bit of a mess and doesn’t really have a plot I just had a lot of Feelings one day and decided this was a good idea?? idk I started this ages ago  
> anyway have fun

“When are they getting here? My sausage rolls aren’t gonna eat themselves,” Hunk said, for maybe the twentieth time in the past 10 minutes.

Lance rolled his eyes, but he had to admit, he was getting impatient. “Keith said they’re gonna be here soon, Allura’s getting here in 5 minutes. Believe me, I want them here soon too, so I can start eating,” he sighed as he fell back on the sofa bed. Hunk sighed loudly too. Then, after a second of silence, the bell rang.

Lance shot up from the sofa at light speed, sprinting to the door as Hunk jumped to his feet, unsure what to do with himself. Lance almost ran right into the door as he scrambled to unlock it and let his friends in.

“Fucking finally,” he said as he opened it, but his wide smile betrayed him.

“Is that how you always answer your door? No wonder that pizza you had delivered last week was upside down,” Pidge raised an eyebrow at him, but their face mirrored his. Lance smacked them lightly on the arm as they walked past him with Shiro and Matt, both chuckling at the two. After they’d greeted Lance, Shiro thanking him yet again, Lance turned to shut the door and was met with Keith’s intense gaze.

“No hellos for me?” He crossed his arms and fake pouted in that way he knew always made Lance flustered. As Lance slowly turned redder, Keith pulled the door shut for him, before leaning forwards and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

Eventually, Lance regained control of his voice and spluttered out a half-whispered “Keith! They’re only around the corner!”, grabbing his wrist. Keith only laughed in response, pulling his (boy)friend towards the front room.

There they found everyone waiting, already making themselves comfortable in Lance and Hunk’s small apartment. Pidge had found the nearest socket and plugged in an 8-way extension, where them and Matt had already plugged in their phones. Shiro had conquered the biggest beanbag and was trying to help Matt find a comfortable way to sit next to him, an amused smile on his face while Matt struggled, whereas Pidge seemed to be examining the selection of cushions and the remaining beanbag, deciding which was best. Hunk was already slumped in his own enormous beanbag-cushion contraption in the corner of the room, sipping a lemonade and watching Pidge as they settled on the blue beanbag next to Hunk. Lance checked his phone quickly as Keith arranged cushions opposite Hunk for the two of them.

“Allura’ll be here in 2,” Lance announced. “Anyone want a drink from the fridge? We have lemonade, Coca-Cola...” He counted off on his fingers, “J2O, in apple and raspberry or tropical, or we have hot chocolate- yes, with marshmallows.”

“Hot chocolate with extra marshmallows!” Pidge shouted, jumping up.

“I know, you always have that.”

“I’ll have a coke,” Matt spoke up from somewhere in Shiro’s side.

“And I’ll have a lemonade, thanks Lance,” Shiro said, smiling.

Lance went into the kitchen to grab the drinks, followed by Keith, who helped himself to a J2O, pulling one out for Lance too.

“Thanks babe,” Lance mumbled, knowing the others couldn’t hear him, as he stirred Pidge’s hot chocolate.

“No problem,” Keith cracked the bottles open, dangerously holding both in one hand to hold Shiro’s lemonade in the other.

As Lance carefully passed Pidge their mug of pure sugar, the bell rang again.

“Hey Allura! Drink?”

“Hi Lance, do you have any coke?”

“Sure, the others are already in the front room!” He skidded back into the kitchen to grab a can for her, happy that they were all finally in one place.

—

“So,” Hunk started once everyone was settled and Allura had spread her makeup and nail varnishes all over the sofa bed, effectively claiming it hers, along with Lance’s wide collection of products he’d prepared. “What do we do first? Games?”

“Truth or dare!” Pidge declared, looking around eagerly.

Hunk shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Is there anything we don’t already know about each other?” Shiro thought aloud, turning to Pidge and Hunk.

“If you ask the right questions...” they grinned up at him.

“I’m kinda scared of what Pidge is planning, but I’m in,” Lance said, shrugging with one shoulder.

“Same,” Keith muttered from Lance’s other shoulder. Luckily, at this point, everyone has accepted Lance and Keith leaning into each other as a part of their ‘friendship’, so nobody questioned their constant closeness, though they were definitely curious.

“Who’s going first?” Allura asked.

“Not Pidge,” Matt said quickly, just as Pidge stuck their hand in the air.

“I’ll go first,” Allura said. “I can ask anyone, right?”

“Yep,” Hunk popped the p, “but can we not start with the worst questions and dares please?”

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Bo-oring!”

“If you start with the hardest, where do you go?” Keith shot back. Pidge levelled him with a flat stare while Allura turned to Shiro.

“Shiro, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth, I guess.”

“Most embarrassing childhood story?”

Keith and Matt stifled laughs as Hunk leaned forward with interest. Shiro tilted his head back in exasperation, sighing dramatically.

“That bad?” Lance giggled.

Shiro sighed loudly again, before saying resignedly, “when I was 8, I was riding on my bike with a friend, and we dared each other to cycle down this really steep hill as fast as possible. As we were gathering speed, I turned to look at him, and-” Shiro stuttered as Keith snorted, still trying to cover his laughter. “Sorry-” he tried to say, “carry on-”  
Shiro rolled his eyes as Pidge loudly shushed Keith, which lead to Lance smashing a pillow into Keith’s face to shut him up. “Anyway, I turned to look at him and basically had my bi awakening just as we got to the top of the hill, and I got so distracted I turned 180 degrees in the air at the top of the drop, because I’d stopped pedalling, and crashed down the hill.” Keith and Matt burst out laughing, soon joined by Allura, while Pidge snickered.

“What a way to realise you’re bi,” Hunk commented, snorting.

“You really fell for him, didn’t you, Shiro?” Lance joked, laughing. At this, Keith lost it and doubled over, whereas Shiro gave Lance a deadpan stare, though he was smiling.

“You missed the best bit out!” Matt complained.

“What? There’s more?” Allura sat up straighter. “Spill!”

Shiro visibly cringed, before saying, “when he got to the bottom of the hill, I was covered in mud on the ground with my bike next to me, crying loudly, and when he got my mum, I wouldn’t stop saying, ‘mum, boys!’ to her, which confused her a lot. He was there the whole time.” Allura snorted loudly.

“Moving on!” Matt said loudly, after gasping back to a normal state. “Pidge, truth or dare?”

Hunk huffed out a chuckle, glancing between the two siblings.

Pidge narrowed their eyes. “Truth.”

“What’s the most illegal thing you’ve done?”

Shiro whipped round to stare at the teen, and his eyes went wide when he saw their thoughtful expression. Allura raised her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

After a couple more seconds of silence, Shiro threw his hands into the air and turned to Matt, who grinned enormously up at him.

“That’s real hard, I don’t know what worse: breaking into government property and stealing a rare processor and a coffee, hacking into a satellite to illegally make my Wi-fi faster, or hacking into a government base to get information about where they hide aliens,” Pidge said, their face still thoughtful.

Hunk started laughing until he was coughing, Shiro’s jaw could easily have dropped to the floor as Matt threw his head back laughing next to him, and Keith leant across the small table with food in the middle of the room to high five Pidge. Lance looked at Allura and cackled at the look of pure shock written all over her face.

“But did you find out about the aliens?” Keith said excitedly.

“Nah,” they replied, sighing, “I opened the directory, and then I heard alarms going off so I had to shut down everything before it was traced back to me.”

“Shame,” Keith pouted as he leant back into Lance, Hunk raising an eyebrow at Lance as subtly as he could. Lance mirrored him in convincing, but fake confusion.

“A coffee?” Allura blurted, after regaining most of her composure.

“ _That’s_ what you focus on?” Shiro retorted.

“I’m too shocked to process the rest,” Allura said dismissively. She turned back to Pidge, “so, coffee?”

“I was passing some guy’s office on my way out with the processor and I noticed an untouched coffee cup with ‘extra black’ written on the side. I saw it as a sign from the universe, so I took it with me.” They shrugged.

Shiro shook his head in disbelief, then exhaled slowly as Matt patted his back, still smiling his face off at Shiro’s reaction.

“Your turn when you’re ready, Shiro,” Hunk said, smirking, then sipping his lemonade when Shiro glared at him.

“Lance, truth or dare?”

“Um, dare.”

“Spoilsport!”

“Shut up Pidge,” he threw back.

“Oh, I thought you’d pick truth...” Shiro said, obviously searching his mind for a dare. Then Matt’s eyes shot open, and he smirked suspiciously at Lance before leaning forwards to whisper in Shiro’s ear.

“No, no, no, come on, that must be cheating!” Lance complained, knowing full well how bad Matt’s dares could be, even at the start of the game.

“I don’t think it is...” Allura said, looking like was flipping between being scared for Lance and being excited about the result of this decision.

Lance groaned as Shiro started smiling, and he heard a whispered, “this better be good,” from next to him and glared down at Keith.

“Ok Lance,” Shiro began, everyone staring at him as Lance crossed his fingers and toes, “I dare you to have Keith sit on your lap until it’s your turn to ask someone.”

“Oh shit, this is gonna be good,” Pidge semi-whispered as Hunk sniggered at the mixed emotions flitting across Lance’s face. Matt started laughing quietly, and Lance could tell Allura had covered her mouth, partly in shock, partly to cover up her laughter, even without looking at her. Eventually he turned to look at Keith, who also had a million different thoughts flashing through his mind. He settled on a passive ‘whatever, right?’ face, before turning to Shiro and saying, “aren’t you technically daring me here?”

“Well, if you want, Lance can sit on your lap instead,” Shiro said, grinning.

Keith turned ever so slightly pink, barely noticeable in the dim lighting, and turned to Lance. Lance had crossed his legs and was looking at Keith expectantly. Keith blinked. He quickly climbed on, deciding to turn it into a joke and lean back into Lance, who grunted.

“Hey!”

“My turn!” Pidge interrupted, quickly turning to Hunk. “Ok, this is still the first round, so, Hunk, truth or dare?”

Hunk stared at them like they could explode at any moment. “Ummm... Truth...?”

Never missing a beat, they said, “do you have a crush on Shay?” Hunk’s cheeks turned a pinkish colour.

“I’ve been asking myself that!” Allura exclaimed from across the room. Hunk quickly turned from a dark salmon to a full on tomato red as his blush worsened.

“I’d say that’s a yes,” Shiro said, smiling.

Pidge raised an eyebrow at Hunk. “Is it?”

Everyone waited with baited breath as Hunk hesitated, before sighing and confessing, “yeah, I do, she’s just really pretty and such a lovely person, and- agh,” he finished, wringing his hands and glancing up at Pidge, who had climbed on top of a few cushions in Hunk’s pile. Their face was split in an enormous grin. “I knew it!”

“I knew already, ha!” Lance smirked at them, leaning around Keith.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Pidge turned on him, looking offended.

“Loyalty,” Lance said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart.

Hunk smiled at him. “See, Pidge, this is why _Lance_ is my best friend.”

They gasped, “I’ll try not to feel insulted too much then,” they joked, putting on a wounded face.

“Anyway,” Hunk continued, his blush gradually fading, “Allura, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she replied without hesitation, sitting on the edge of her seat, or rather, the sofa bed.

“Any particular reason why your hair is dyed white?”

“Bit tame, Hunk,” Matt commented.

“It’s only the first round!”

“True...”

“Not really,” Allura replied suddenly, bringing all attention back to her. “I always wanted to dye it, I just wasn’t sure what colour, then I asked the stylist, and she said she could see white on me. I didn’t want pure white, so I went with this white with blue and pink undertones. Surprisingly, it doesn’t dry out or ruin my hair.”

“How?” Lance asked, genuinely shocked, leaning around the other side of Keith.  
Allura shrugged, “I don’t know, my hair’s just nice like that I guess.”

“Lucky,” Lance muttered, before realising it was his turn. “Oh, finally! My legs are practically made of pins and needles, get off Keith!” He started shoving him off, but Keith clambered off quickly himself. “Who hasn’t been asked?” Lance stretched his legs out, looking around at the others.

“Keith and Matt,” Pidge supplied helpfully.

Lance turned to Keith. “Well you can’t ask yourself, so Keith, truth or dare?”

Keith hesitated a moment, then said, “truth,” figuring if he said it now, the others won’t bug him into choosing truth later, when they could ask... those questions.

Lance smiled suspiciously, immediately making Keith regret his decision. “Have you ever kissed someone, like properly, on the lips?”

The room seemed to almost explode around them: Pidge dove across Shiro’s lap to grab her phone for videos of reactions; Matt laughed, loudly saying something about sexual tension; Hunk ‘ooooh’ed loudly, soon deteriorating into giggles; Allura gasped and started giggling too; and poor Shiro was stuck in a state of mild shock at everyone’s reactions, with Pidge lying on top of him, grappling with their phone’s charging cable. Instead, Keith and Lance seemed to be having an entire conversation with their eyes.

 _Seriously?_  
What?  
You know I have. With you. But I can’t say that, obviously.  
I know.  
I hate you so much.  
No you don’t.  
True, I just wanna kiss you right now.  
I mean...

Keith frowned.

_You don’t have to. It’s ok._

Keith’s frown deepened, and Lance could see the gears turning at light speed behind those indigo eyes. He also knew they were definitely going to talk about this later.

“Of course I’ve kissed someone, ‘properly’,” Keith said suddenly, using air quotes and leaning back from Lance. The others seemed to suddenly fall silent. Or maybe they already were silent and Keith hadn’t noticed. Lance took a second to catch up to Keith, but then he was right there- “oh yeah? Hm, sure.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Believe what you want.” He turned away from Lance, continuing before anyone could ask who. “Matt, truth or dare?”

Matt, taken aback by the sudden shift of subject and attention, blinked at Keith three times before stumbling over his words. “Oh! Um, dare.”

“Chug the rest of your coke. I know you have loads in there still, that’s why I’m daring you,” Keith smiled in a slightly disconcerting way.

As everyone else caught up to the sudden shifts in mood, the game continued, with Matt spluttering over a 3/4 can of coke. Both Keith and Hunk glanced at Lance, though at different times, and with different expressions, while everyone was distracted. Lance pretended not to notice.

—

“Can we do slightly more serious questions now?” Allura asked.

“It is the second round...” Hunk looked around at the others, gauging their reactions.

“Yep, lets go!” Pidge said, glaring around, as if daring anyone to contradict them. Nobody did.

“Ok then, Lance, truth or dare?”

“Um... how serious are we talking?”

“Oh come on, what are you worried we’re gonna ask you?” Pidge raised their eyebrows at Lance. He immediately began making a mental list of the worst questions, many being related to relationships or Keith. He scrapped the list, making a decision.

“I _am_ more worried about what you’re gonna ask than Allura, that’s true,” Lance said, tilting his head at them. Turning back to Allura, he said, “fine, truth.”

“When and/or how did you realise you were trans?” Allura looked genuinely interested. Lance was a bit taken aback, but it could’ve been a lot worse, so he smiled.

“Actually, I only properly realised when I first had access to the internet and came across a comic about dysphoria by a trans artist,” he said. “Then I kinda looked back and realised that I wasn’t really aware of the ‘girls vs boys’ thing until secondary school, and that when I was unaware I always preferred ‘boy’ things. Then I spent, like, two or three years having existential crises and doing research until I realised I was trans.” He shrugged, suddenly feeling everyone’s eyes on him. Luckily Pidge spoke up, saving Lance from an awkward silence. “Yeah, I get what you mean, it was actually pretty similar for me. A lot more of ‘Hey, this two gender thing is shit’ though,” they joked. Hunk snorted. They moved on.

—

A while later, the group had gotten bored of truth or dare, and had moved onto Cards Against Humanity. After Pidge had won 4 rounds in a row, Lance and Hunk had dropped out to paint their nails on the sofa bed. Now, Pidge was huddled under Lance’s blue beanbag in the corner, a shit-eating grin plastered on their face as they won turn after turn, Shiro sitting on a large cushion next to them, looking perplexed at the cards in his hands. Allura was sitting opposite Shiro, sideways with her feet pointed towards Lance, who was painting her toenails a sparkly pink, as she studied the others’ cards on the floor. Obviously, Keith was next to Lance, lying on his front, smirking at his cards and letting Lance peek. Hunk and Matt seemed to be discussing which card was _actually_ the funniest, while also sharing a bowl of wotsits, balancing precariously on piles of pillows between Shiro and Allura.

As Shiro reshuffled the cards, grumbling to himself, Pidge downed the remains of their second hot chocolate, smacking their lips and saying, “I dare all of you to explain how you realised you weren’t straight.”

Matt sighed, “Pidge, I know this is hard for you to understand with your simple brain,” Lance sniggered as Pidge frowned, “but we’re not playing that game anymore, this is a card game.”

“I know that Matt, I just don’t care,” Matt clutched his chest in fake offence, earning a giggle from Hunk, “I’m just interested after we heard Shiro’s story.”

Shiro put his head in his hands, groaning while Matt snorted, but he forgot he was holding the cards and spilt them on the floor. As Hunk helped him gather them up, Matt being no help at although he was nearer, Allura spoke up.

“Mine’s not that interesting, I just got a crush on a girl in like year 9 and was confused for a while, then I thought I was bi when I looked it up, but when I thought about it some more I realised I just didn’t really care about the gender. I also saw a really hot person in the street, but I couldn’t ‘tell their gender’, so I realised I was pan.” She shrugged, “sorry it’s not as interesting as Shiro’s.”

Pidge shrugged back. “Still,” they said, like it explained everything. “Anyone else?”

“You already know mine,” Matt said with a mouth full of wotsits.

“Yeah, but we don’t!” Lance exclaimed from near Allura’s feet.

Pidge grinned at Matt as he sighed. “Well, Shiro was basically my bi awakening,” he began, immediately interrupted by Keith saying, “I’m not surprised.” Shiro _was_ surprised when everyone seemed to nod in agreement to this.

“What do you mean?” he asked Keith. Hunk replied, saying, “well, I personally think you have the power to turn straight people gay, so having you be someone’s ‘awakening’ is no surprise at all. To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if you were random strangers in the streets’ ‘awakening’.” Again, everyone agreed, leaving a flattered, but still a bit confused, Shiro to mull over this apparently new information. Matt carried on.

“Not gonna lie I definitely caught myself thinking ‘wow that guy is kinda cute/hot’ before I met Shiro, but Shiro was the first proper crush I had on a guy, but I knew girls were still cool, so here we are.” He grabbed some more wotsits as Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.

“Not gonna mention the funniest part?”

Matt stared at them flatly. “No.”

“Ok, I will then,” they said, causing him to facepalm almost onto the floor.

Allura stared at Pidge expectantly. “Well?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about Shiro and his crush to me for months. Months! He also had an out loud gay crisis in front of me, complete with the pacing up and down, the ‘but girls are still hot!’, and me sighing a lot and showing him the definition of bi.”

“I can totally imagine that,” Lance said, pausing from painting nails to laugh.

“Shiro asked me for advice on Matt when he got a crush too. Me!” Keith exclaimed. Pidge snorted at him. “Yeah, why you?”

“I dunno, ask Shiro!” Keith said, throwing his hands up in the air. Meanwhile, Shiro had leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Matt’s head, tangling his prosthetic hand up in his hair, both of them smiling.

“Alright, 3 down, 3 to go,” Pidge said, counting on their fingers.

“I think you mean 4,” Lance said, “I wanna hear yours too!”

“Fair enough, but only if you go next,” Pidge retorted.

“Ok,” Lance finished up on the last nail and sat up, capping the polish. “Mines not that interesting either. I’d always had a ‘preference’ for guys when I was younger because that’s what my classmates said was ok, but I knew I kinda liked girls too. Then when I was looking up trans stuff, I saw bi come up and was like ‘oh, wait’, because for ages I thought ‘well if I’m trans I must be gay because I like boys’ but then I saw that and was like, ‘hey I can like both!’ so I overthought it, obviously,” Keith snorted at this. Lance was definitely an overthinker. “-and realised I was bi.” As he finished, he grabbed Keith’s hand, shocking him because _wasn’t this a secret?_ He then uncapped a deep red nail polish and placed Keith’s hand on top of some kitchen paper on the floor. Keith visibly relaxed when he saw what Lance was doing.

“Your turn, Pidge,” Lance added, looking up at them and smiling.

Allura shifted positions now that her nails were dry, moving more towards Matt and Shiro. Shiro was now leaning fully on Matt, the latter wrapping an arm around his waist. Next to him, Pidge raised an eyebrow at Lance casually painting Keith’s nails, shifting in their seat.

“Not gonna lie, a lot of my ‘awakening’ was me questioning whether I was broken when everyone else talked about wanting to do the do and I was like ‘hm, no’, and then, kinda like Lance,” Lance smiled at Keith’s hand when he was mentioned, “coming across asexuality when looking for non binary stuff. I found whole communities of people who talked about feeling ‘broken’ and validating each other and it was really nice, but then I got a little crush on a girl and was like ‘what??’,” Matt snorted, he couldn’t forget that panicked conversation, “but I remembered that some people on these blogs and stuff talked about being something-romantic, so I worked out I was that, but then after like 2 months of running in circles I decided I liked gay, even if it might not be technically accurate.”

“Just so you know, it doesn’t have to be technically accurate, as long as you’re happy with it!” Hunk beamed at Pidge to get his point across. They smiled back, saying, “I know, thanks Hunk. How about you go next?”

“Sure,” he shrugged. “I do tend to tell people I’m just straight, because if you say ‘panromantic, but straight’ they’re like ‘sure whatever’,” Lance quickly interrupted with a whispered “well fuck them”. Hunk chuckled. “Kinda like Allura, I realised I didn’t really care about people’s gender, except it wasn’t because people were ‘hot’ exactly, it was more because they were ‘cute’ or, like, aesthetically pleasing.” He blushed a bit, and they all knew he was thinking of Shay.

“Well that was adorable, better finish off with some angst,” Pidge said, turning to Keith and rubbing their hands together.

Keith raised an eyebrow at them. “Calm down, mine’s even less interesting. I just never liked girls like that, and literally thought it was completely normal until I hit secondary and suddenly girls was the main topic, but I didn’t get it. Then I saw stuff about gay rights in other countries on the news and was like ‘oooooh’. Really not that interesting.”

“You were so oblivious it was actually quite funny,” Shiro added. “I remember one girl practically fell at your feet and you basically shrugged and walked away, and you never really came out to me, you just started talking about cute boys at school.”

Hunk ‘awww’ed at Keith, making him blush a bit, while Allura clasped her hands together and said, ever so slightly melodramatically, “the world we all want to live in, where you don’t have to come out.” Everyone quietly agreed.

Matt broke the silence. “I love how none of us are straight, like even if you include Shay in this group, which I’m going to,” he said, giving a pointed look at Hunk, who rolled his eyes but blushed.

Pidge snorted. “And out of 8 people, 2 aren’t cisgender, which is definitely not the national average.”

“Maybe lgbt people group together subconsciously,” Lance began, sparking a debate about how that would work.

—

The clock ticked towards midnight. Somewhere around 11, Allura remembered she’d brought alcohol, which now resulted in a slightly tipsy Matt wrapped around Shiro. Shiro was, in fact, absolutely sober, being the designated driver (Lance had said there was no need, they were all staying around anyway, but Shiro insisted ‘in case of emergencies’), and was gently carding his fingers through Matt’s hair. Allura was lying half off the sofa bed, chatting about who knows what with Matt, while holding a bottle of whatever she’d brought. Lance couldn’t tell with the lack of light. Pidge was nearing their optimum hour- apparently they worked best on 3 hours sleep at midnight- so was deep in conversation about tech with Hunk, who by now had had a coffee. Lance knew Hunk needed his 8 hours or he became a waking nightmare, ironically, but he also knew Hunk didn’t want to be the first to fall asleep, 4 hours before everyone else. As Lance watched, Pidge turned their laptop towards him again, the blue light making the pair seem alien-like in the darkness.

Keith, on the other hand, was scrolling through various social media apps on his phone, brightness turned down to minimum. Occasionally he’d snort at what he saw and show Lance, or mumble, “sent you something.” They were also sharing earphones from Lance’s phone, quietly listening to their playlist on shuffle. Keith was snuggled right into Lance’s side, the latter’s hand resting on his shoulder, a blanket thrown haphazardly over the two.  
No one had missed how close they were, or how comfortable they seemed stuck next to each other, but they didn’t comment. Except, obviously, for Shiro and Hunk’s raised eyebrows and questioning gazes, Allura’s wide eyes as she turned to Matt as if to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, and Pidge’s not-so-subtle photos.

Neither of them cared enough to be bothered by it all.

“I’ve had an idea!” Matt suddenly said, rather loudly. Shiro quickly looked at him, analysing just how drunk he was. Not much, turns out.

“Great,” Pidge said bitterly, “now please shut up. You’re being loud.”

“You _are_ being a bit loud, Matt. Shhh,” Allura raised a finger to her lips.

“Sorry,” Matt semi-whispered. “I’ve had an idea!”

“So we’ve heard,” Shiro said with only a hint of sarcasm. “Care to share it?”

Matt nodded, smiling in a slightly disconcerting way. “I think we should play seven minutes in heaven.”

Pidge and Hunk frowned, glancing at each other before looking at Matt. “Matt, you don’t need an excuse to kiss Shiro, you can do it anyway. And you do,” they added, looking distinctly annoyed.

“I know,” Matt said, still grinning.

Hunk sighed. “Hate to break it to you, but shatt is the only couple in the room right now. No one else can play.”

Allura and Pidge’s eyes lit up mischievously at the same time as Lance suppressed a snort at the lie, Keith shooting him a look that said everything.

“I would dare you and Shay to do it if Shay was here, Hunk,” Allura began, drawling. Keith suddenly realised where this was going and stiffened slightly against Lance, who started to trace circles on Keith’s back in an almost reflexive action. “But she’s not.”

Hunk, now slightly pinkish, huffed out an almost inaudible sigh.

“So we’ll just have to go with the best option in our current situation,” Pidge continued, glasses glinting as they turned to look at Matt. He shared their look.

Quickly, Lance looked at Keith, trying to ask with his eyes whether he was ok with what was going to happen. Keith stared back for a split second, then smiled softly. Lance returned the smile.

“Glad you can both read my mind,” Matt said to Allura and Pidge. “This way I can blame you two.”

“Hey!” Allura exclaimed, elbowing him in the ribs. Shiro made a face as Matt was squished further into his side.

“For once, I agree with your schemes,” Hunk said casually, leaning back into his beanbag.

Lance decided to be dramatic at the last second, and placed a hand on his chest indignantly. “Hunk! How could you!”

Hunk shrugged, knowing Lance was joking. “Sorry not sorry, dude.” He even added a sneaky wink that only Lance (and maybe Keith) could see. Lance felt heat crawl up his neck and was immediately very grateful for the darkness.

Shiro finally spoke up, still slightly squashed by his boyfriend’s weight. “Although I agree with the objective, I’m not sure this is the right way to go.”

Pidge rolled their eyes at him. “Is it going to happen otherwise?”

Shiro stared back at them, raising an eyebrow. “Guess you’re right.”

“You know it,” they said smugly, turning to finally face Lance and Keith. Keith was now staring daggers at his cousin, who tried to put his hands up in mock defence. He only managed to get one up as the other was still stuck underneath Matt’s entire body weight.

“So, Lance,” Pidge drawled. Lance rolled his eyes at them in what he hoped looked like exasperation.

“Too slow,” Allura interrupted suddenly. Everyone turned to face her as she said, directly to Lance, “I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with someone in this room.”

Pidge immediately cried out. “No, Allura, now he’ll just pick Hunk!”

Hunk looked slightly taken aback. “Why?”

Turning to face him, expression incredulous, Pidge said, “...because you’re his best friend so he’ll pick you to cuddle because you do that anyway...?”

“Ohhh...”

“Ok, ok, except Hunk,” Allura added quickly, pointedly ignoring the looks Pidge was giving her. Matt seemed out of his seat with excitement, a bit weird if you asked Lance, and Shiro was smiling faintly at idea of the scene of chaos soon to unfold before him. Or maybe he was eye-communicating with Keith, who knows.

“Actually,” Lance said, surprising everyone including himself with the sound of his voice. He glanced down at Keith, who was now practically in his lap, and was staring up at him curiously. Lance’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Actually,” he tried again, tearing his eyes away from Keith’s adorable face, “I was going to pick Keith anyway.”

Matt ungraciously flopped sideways onto the floor. He scrambled back up onto his knees, mouth wide open. Allura looked similarly shocked, but not quite as intensely. Shiro and Pidge shared a knowing look, both smiling, which neither Keith nor Lance missed. In fact, Lance felt more than heard the low grumble from Keith at his waist. Hunk seemed to want to explode with questions, jump up and down with excitement, and stare at Lance in surprise all at once, so instead he settled on looking as shocked as Matt, but also started flapping his arms in small movements at his sides.

Lance looked back down at Keith, a single question in his eyes. _Is this ok?_

Keith blinked. Then his irises softened, if that was even possible, and he smiled. With the air of someone who’d been asked to do something almost boring, he said, “Sure, where?”

“You’re recording this, right?” Matt whipped around to his sibling. The sibling in question had their phone in their hand, and without taking their eyes off the screen, said, “of course, who do you take me for?”

Lance frowned at them. “Seriously, what is your deal with recording every interaction between me and Keith?”

Allura looked blankly at Lance. “Um, because we’ve all been shipping you two for, like, ever now? We’re just gathering evidence for the Truth. With a capital t, by the way,” she added.

Keith seemed like he was questioning his existence, so Lance quickly said, “like some sort of weird show? Wow, you guys are definitely my friends, you creeps.” He laughed at Shiro’s scandalised expression.

“Anyway,” Matt said loudly, “you gonna do the dare?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lance rolled his eyes, thankful again for the darkness to hide his face.

Keith stood up, holding a hand out to Lance. “Where do we go?”

“Bedroom?” Lance replied. He realised his mistake when Shiro half-shouted “ _what?_ ”, and Pidge cackled. “No, no, no, you know what I mean...”

“Yeah, we do,” Allura said, “we just don’t care.” Keith had the nerve to do his cute small smile at Lance at this.

“Ok, ok, someone get a timer, we’ll be back,” Lance still hadn’t let go of Keith’s hand, so he started dragging him along. The last he heard of the group was Matt wolf-whistling and Hunk saying loudly, “good luck buddy! Doubt you’ll need it though!”

—

Keith had been in Lance’s room many times before, but not for any of the reasons Matt was suggesting. He gave the room a once-over anyway, as if he didn’t know it well enough already. He noticed a new glowing star on the wall, a Polaroid photo he hadn’t seen before of the group on the dresser, and that Lance’s shades of blue nail polish were now in order from dark to light, but nothing else had really changed. Lance quickly set a timer on his phone for 6 and a half minutes, mumbling something about having a heads up before someone came knocking, then sat on the bed. Keith slumped next to him and leaned into him, like usual.

“So, what do we do?”

Lance glanced at his boyfriend. “About what?”

“Well, that look you gave me when you asked me that truth...”

Lance sighed. He knew this was coming and he did want to have the conversation, but...  
“I dunno, Keith. I wanna be able to kiss you in front of the others without them freaking out, because currently you can’t even lean on me without Hunk giving me looks. But at the same time, I’m still scared, and I don’t wanna push you, or make anyone uncomfortable, or-” Lance’s slightly nervous ramblings were interrupted when Keith shifted his head to gently press his lips on his neck, causing him to suck in his words with a breath.

“How about we play this game for a few minutes first?” Keith mumbled into Lance’s skin.

“Sure,” his voice trembled slightly.

Keith moved his hands to Lance’s waist, pulling him closer as he stretched up slightly to make their lips meet. Soon, Lance’s hands were tangling up Keith’s hair, lips meeting tongue and even teeth, quick breaths escaping the two. Keith impossibly deepened the kiss, pushing Lance down onto the bed by his shoulders. They didn’t stay there long, as Lance flipped them over so he was over Keith, smiling smugly down at him. Keith just gazed softly up, not the reaction Lance wanted. He got the reaction he wanted when he feigned a kiss to Keith’s lips, but instead ducked down and touched his jaw, then his neck, following an invisible line drawn over Keith’s sensitive skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Lance breathed over Keith’s lips.

“If I’m beautiful, you’re the definition of perfection,” Keith shot back, staring at Lance’s lips before closing the tiny gap.

—

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. A beat of silence, then, “I’ve always loved space.”

He felt eyes singing his hair to his right, and turned to just catch Lance staring with an indescribable look in his eyes, before he quickly whipped his head round to admire the stars again. Keith didn’t miss the pink dusting his cheeks, and was sure he looked the same.

It was the perfect moment. Just the two of them, at 2am on a Saturday, sitting on Keith’s windowsill, legs dangling over the dangerous drop below. An almost perfectly clear night, the first in weeks, a nearly full moon, a light breeze. And a boy with gorgeous blue eyes and a heart of gold swinging his long tan legs, not an inch away from Keith. The perfect moment. He should take the chance, and what was he if not a rash decision maker?

So Keith didn’t tear his eyes away when Lance ducked his head, and waited the 6 seconds for him to realise Keith wasn’t going to turn around. He shyly flicked his gaze back up to Keith, air leaving him in a breath at the pools of deep purple emotion pinning him down. Subconsciously, Lance’s eyes shifted to Keith’s lips for a split second, all the confirmation Keith didn’t know he needed.

Leaning forwards, his hand left the rough stone to gently cup Lance’s face. He saw the other boy’s eyes go wide, sparkling slightly under the stars, and hesitated. Lance took up the reins and carefully closed the gap.

The kiss was short and sweet, perfectly clumsy but soft, with a slight aftertaste of passion fruit lip balm. When they separated, Keith didn’t dare open his eyes for a few seconds, in case it had all been a wonderful dream and now he was waking up. When he finally did, he was immediately lost in ocean eyes, closer than he’d ever seen them.

“Oh my god,” the owner whispered. “Oh my god.”

Keith brought a hand up to his own face, touch ghosting where Lance’s lips had been seconds earlier. “We just-”

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages-”

They both stopped talking, leaning back slightly but never breaking eye contact. Then Lance chuckled, Keith soon joining him until they were both laughing rather too loud for 2am.

Finally, Keith said, “So, what do we do?”

“About what?”

“You know exactly what, Lance.”

He grinned, but the tremendous blush on his face gave him away. “Well, I have a question for you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Shoot.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Keith was speechless for a split second too long, long enough for the beginnings of panic to seep into Lance’s expression. But then, “yes, yes, a million times yes!” Keith smiled.

Lance positively beamed, then leant forwards suddenly once more and practically smashed his lips on Keith’s mouth, hands reaching out to balance themselves.

10 minutes later saw them moving from the slightly uncomfortable, though definitely romantic, _well done Keith_ , windowsill to the bed, where they talked through... things.

“This is like a dream come true,” Lance whispered in the darkness.

Keith turned red, glad the moonlight didn’t reach his bed. “Really? Me too.”

Lance reached out a hand and ran it through the hairs at the nape of Keith’s neck, sighing quietly. “How long?” he asked, slightly cautious.

“Um... about 5 months I think?”

“Ha!” Lance said suddenly. “9 and a half months!”

“Did you just turn that into a competition?” Keith sounded disbelieving.

His boyfriend- _boyfriend_ \- just smiled smugly at him in return. There was a beat of silence, then:

“Do we tell the others?”

Keith turned over to fully face Lance, a worried expression gazing back at him, complete with the nervous lip chewing.

Confused, Keith asked, “why not? It’s not like they don’t know we’re not straight or anything. In fact I think they want us to get together.” When Lance looked away and didn’t reply straight away, still nibbling at his lip, Keith said, “if you don’t want to tell them because you don’t want to give them the satisfaction, that’s kinda dumb, o-”

“No, no, no, that’s not it!” Lance quickly interrupted. He sighed, then continued, “i just- I dunno. I feel like they won’t take me- or us- seriously, y’know? Because I have this whole goofball persona thing, and I’m serious about this- wait, shit, you’re ok with that, right?” Panic edged into Lance’s voice, but Keith was quick to nod, internally screaming that _ohmygodthisisactuallyhappening_ -

“Ok, ok, well, like I said, I’m serious about this and I don’t want them to think I’m not because I joke around a lot, and because of how I’ve, um, treated you in the past...” He tapered off, going slightly red and visibly curling into himself. Keith reached out a hand and placed it on Lance’s shoulder, saying, “we both know that’s in the past, as you said, and it’s ok. And if you wanna keep it a secret, that’s ok, I’m not gonna force you. Surprisingly, Lance, I care about you, so I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything. Just, talk to me, ok?”

Lance looked like he was about to cry, but managed to say, “as long as you promise to talk to me, yes.”

“Of course,” Keith smiled softly and brought Lance in for a hug, which he immediately reciprocated. After a second of silence, Lance began, “I also don’t wanna make anyone else uncomfortable, like Pidge, Allura and Hunk, because with us that’d make two couples in our group alone. And to be honest, I can practically _see_ the slow burn relationship starting up with Hunk and Shay, and I really don’t wanna make anyone feel like a 7th or 8th wheel, if that’s even possible, y’know?”

Keith chuckled. “Not a good wheel to be. It’s ok, just, talk to me, ok?”

“...ok.”

“...”

“Wow, what kind of the fault in our stars shit was that? Don’t you dare die on me, Keith!”

“...what the fuck?”

—

Keith quickly checked the timer. 3 minutes.

“Lance, talk to me.”

Lance rubbed his slightly puffy lips and slumped back onto the bed. His boyfriend soon joined him, looking very worried.

“It’s like I said, I wanna be able to do stuff with you without getting 10 texts later about ‘have you still got a crush on Keith or what??’, but I don’t wanna hurt anyone, especially you.”

Keith looked at his socks, one black, one purple. “I’m scared that they’ll reject us, yes, but I know that’s irrational. You heard Allura, you saw Pidge, you know they want us to be together. So I’m fine in that sense. But now I’m worried they’ll get mad that we hid it. I mean, they’re our friends.” He shifted his gaze back to Lance.

“Same, I don’t want them to get mad. We could play it off as, oh, we were just making sure this was ok with both of us, or something, I dunno. I feel like if we did that we’d get that dad-look from Shiro of ‘I know you’re not telling the full truth, but I’ll let it slide for now’, and that everyone else would go with him. To be honest, I don’t think they’ll reject us at all, but Hunk and Shay seem more likely to become a thing than ever, and then Pidge and Allura would be 7 and 8th wheeling. Agh, I dunno!” He dragged his hands back through his hair.

“Am I right in assuming that the whole ‘what if they don’t take me seriously’ thing is gone?”

Lance dropped his hands. “Yeah, I know they can and do take me seriously now, and anyway, I know you’d back me up.” He smiled.

“Obviously,” Keith rolled his eyes. “I think it’ll be hard to explain what we did here for 7 minutes if we don’t tell the truth though. Or at least some of the truth.”

Lance gazed at Keith, his eyebrows still slightly furrowed together, before saying, “yeah, and being able to kiss you whenever, and avoiding all the drama we accidentally cause every other day-” Keith smiled and snorted out a laugh at that. “-it would make it even more worth it. Worth the risk.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, if you’re ok with it...?”

“Not gonna lie, been ok with it for a while now, but it’s alright, I’m willing to wait for you.” He said quickly, before Lance could panic about ‘holding him back’ or something. Instead, Lance blushed slightly, kissed him gently, then leant back and asked, “So, the whole truth? All 7 months of it?”

“If it’s ok with you, it’s ok with me.” Keith replied, snaking his arms around Lance’s waist.

“It’s definitely ok with me,” Lance said with half lidded eyes, moving his hands to rest on his boyfriend’s neck. Suddenly, Lance’s phone vibrated, making them both jump. He quickly turned it off, muttering, “we don’t have long.”

Keith was looking at the door when an idea came to him. “Hey, Lance...”

The boy in question turned around. “...yeah?”

—

A few rounds of Uno and a couple of J2Os later, Pidge’s phone vibrated.

“Welp, time’s up! Time to collect the loverboys!”

Matt collected up the cards again, smiling devilishly. “Might wanna knock first, Pidgeon!”

Allura laughed at Shiro’s shocked face. “I’m joking, I’m joking!” Matt reassured his boyfriend.

“This better have worked,” Hunk spoke up. “I can’t bear any more of Lance’s not-so-subtle pining and Keith’s obliviousness.”

At this, Shiro sighed. “Same. Lance’s pining isn’t even one-sided!”

Allura sighed, then looked up to see Pidge still standing there. “Well?” They seemed to snap out of some kind of daze, saying, “oh, yeah, be right back.”

They walked down the corridor towards Lance’s room, phone ready in the camera app just in case. They turned the handle, opening the door to-

Lance and Keith, unsurprisingly.

Kissing in the middle of the room, surprisingly.

Lance breaking away and simply saying, “oh, time’s up, is it?”, _very_ surprisingly.

Pidge was speechless for about 2 seconds, before practically screaming, “I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! MATT, YOU DIPSHIT, I TOLD YOU!”

“...what?” Pidge grabbed a confused Keith by the wrist, who in turn dragged Lance out of the room too, back to the sitting room. When they burst in, Pidge immediately started talking, very fast, “I told you, I told you Matt, but noooo ‘Keith would never’, ‘Lance wouldn’t be able to’, but here we fucking are, I fucking told you-”

“Woah, woah, slow down!” Shiro interrupted. Lance heard a semi-whispered “no way” from his right, and turned to see Hunk staring at his and Keith’s interlaced hands.

“Ok, Pidge, what’s going on?” Shiro said, trying to bring back some sense of control.

They took a deep breath in, finally releasing Keith’s wrist, and said simply, “klance is canon.”

Keith was just about to wonder when their friends started referring to their relationship like you would a fictional one, when Allura screamed, making both Keith and Lance take a step back. Shiro just smiled smugly at Matt, who looked like a fish out of water. Hunk was staring at Lance with his mouth open, apparently waiting for confirmation.

Keith’s grip on Lance’s hand tightened.

“Do we have a say in this?” Lance half-shouted over the noise.

Everyone, finally, went quiet, though Allura’s expression didn’t change from the ecstatic grin she was wearing.

Lance glanced at Keith, then went to sit on their cushion pile from earlier, giving Pidge a look to do the same. Thankfully, they obliged.

A beat of silence in which Keith leant his head on Lance’s shoulder, then a sigh and a look to Keith from Lance, before, “ok, one at a time, what do you wanna know?”

Before anyone could speak, Keith put up his hand. “Hunk goes first, then we go around towards Pidge, and please can we not all shout? Thanks.” He lowered his hand and snuggled into Lance a bit more, who smiled down at him.

Hunk looked at the two and smiled. He figured ‘why didn’t you tell me?’ was a bit of a heavy question to start with, so instead he asked, “what did Pidge catch you doing back there?” Lance sent him a look of profound gratitude for asking a simple question, then replied, “just kissing, nothing much.” He saw Allura’s mouth drop open out of the corner of his eye, and spotted Shiro definitely having a silent conversation with Keith. Probably Keith reassuring him that any innuendos were not based in truth.

“How long?” Pidge quickly asked, shuffling forwards slightly.

“7 months,” Lance said immediately. He turned to Shiro, desperately trying to ignore some of the looks going around.

Luckily, Shiro caught on, and said, “you both happy, right?”

This time Keith answered, looking vaguely disgruntled. “Duh, of course, who do you take us for?” Lance just raised an eyebrow.

Shiro put his hands up in mock defence. “As the resident dad figure of this group, I need to check these things!” This earned a snort from Pidge.

“True enough,” Lance shrugged with the shoulder Keith wasn’t settled on.

“How the hell did you hide it for 7 fucking months?” Matt exclaimed, next in the circle.

“Uhh, I dunno actually, how did we hide it?” Lance turned to Keith.

Keith half-shrugged in return. “We made cuddling a normal part of our ‘friendship’,” he used air quotes here, making Hunk blow out a quiet laugh. “We didn’t kiss in public, said we were busy and made believable alibis when going on dates, didn’t tell anyone, well, except your mum, and pretended we still had crushes so blushing could be explained away, I guess.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Also, you’re all either oblivious as fuck or just weren’t brave enough to straight up- heh, _straight_ \- ask us at the opportune moment.” Lance made the last part sound all posh, causing Keith to snort.

“Oddly specific, but a good explanation, I guess,” Matt said, leaning back into Shiro, who slung an arm around his shoulders.

Allura sat up a bit, and asked the dreaded question. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Keith and Lance looked at each other.

 _I don’t wanna explain the whole truth but I feel bad..._  
You don’t have to, we don’t owe them anything.  
I know...  
We can just say that we don’t wanna talk about it yet?  
...ok, but can you?  
...sure.  
Thanks, sorry.

Keith turned back to Allura, a slightly sheepish look on his face. “Can we, um, not talk about that right now? I’m sure we’ll explain at some point, but, y’know...”

“No, yeah, it’s fine, sorry!” Allura said quickly. Lance noticed Shiro giving Keith the dad-look and internally groaned and chuckled at the same time.

“Well, now that’s done,” Pidge suddenly spoke up. “Matt, you owe me and Shiro £25 each, hand it over.”

“Wait, you took bets?” Keith exclaimed in disbelief.

“Actually, only Pidge, Shiro and Matt did, I thought it was kinda immoral and Allura was too indecisive. Shay said that although she does ship you two a lot, she wouldn’t make bets on _fictional_ characters, let alone real people,” Hunk explained.

“Oh,” Keith looked at the floor in slight confusion.

“But what did you bet?” Lance asked eagerly, looking between the three.

“The bet was started about 3 months ago, I think?” Pidge began, looking at Shiro. “I thought you guys were either already in a relationship, or would be in the next 2 months from when we took the bet, Shiro also thought you already were in a relationship, but if you weren’t then you’d be in 3 months, and Matt thought you weren’t at the time, but would be in 6 months. So me and Shiro won. Time to pay up, doormat!” They leaned around Shiro to grin at a grumbling Matt.

“I don’t have it on me, I’ll give it to you tomorrow,” he muttered. Shiro patted his head and chuckled.

—

The rest of the night proceeded like normal, except with much less looks of confusion sent towards Lance and Keith. Lance did the rounds painting everyone’s nails, a different colour for each person, while they chatted and occasionally played Uno again or Go Fish, which Hunk was mysteriously good at. At around 2am, positions for sleeping were decided, and Hunk settled in first, though he continued to listen and give advice to Pidge on their new program. Allura and Lance cleared off the sofa bed, moving their products into a large pile in the middle of Lance’s room, away from them all. Shiro pointed out multiple times that it would make more sense for Lance and Hunk to sleep in their actual rooms, but they both agreed that that would ruin the whole group sleepover, “don’t be ridiculous Shiro!”

After some squabbling, it was decided that the sofa bed was big enough for at least three people, though Keith said that if Shiro was one of them, then only two people should sleep there, which Matt eagerly agreed with. Shiro looked slightly disgruntled, but he couldn’t deny that he slept like a starfish, and he seemed much more for the idea when he realised it would be him and Matt. Pidge claimed a spot on the floor near the radiator pretty quickly, soon dragging their chosen beanbag and duvets to form a small den. Nobody tried to stop them.

Allura had come prepared with her own blow-up mattress, which she pumped up next to the sofa bed, selecting some pillows and blankets as well. Helped by Keith, Lance dragged his own duvet, blanket and cushions from his room and ‘organised’ them on the floor, somewhere between Pidge and Hunk’s corner and Allura. He made sure it was enough for both him and Keith, because _hey we can do that now._

At around 2:30am Matt told Pidge to put their laptop away at least, which they unhappily agreed to. Soon after, they were all settled into their respective forts, Hunk was quietly snoring, and Lance finally turned out all the lights. Pidge spoke into the silence.

“I can’t believe both broganes are in an official relationship right now.”

Allura snorted at the word ‘brogane’, while Keith said, “well, technically for the past 7 months, but ok.”

“True,” Pidge conceded. Then, of all things, they yawned. Matt gasped.

“No way... Pidge, are you- dare I say it- tired?!” He said dramatically. Lance fake-gasped too.

“Oh shush,” they mumbled. “I’ve been awake for like, 20 hours, give me a break.”

“Yeah, maybe we should, y’know, actually sleep,” Shiro added in his unintentional dad-voice.

“Fiiiiiiiine,” Allura sighed, faking annoyance.

Some shuffling was heard as Matt moved closer to Shiro, who was spooning him from behind. Allura shifted sides. Pidge seemed to already be asleep, judging by the barely audible, even breaths coming from their side of the room, accompanied by Hunk’s slightly louder snores. Lance pulled Keith closer to him under the duvet, Keith’s arms wrapping more around his waist.

“G’night,” Shiro whispered into Matt’s hair. Or neck, who knows.

“Night,” the others who were awake replied.

“Goodnight babe,” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear, tilting his head to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead. He let out a quiet, happy hum which vibrated against Lance’s chest.

Lance fell asleep to Keith’s gentle breathing against his stomach and the comforting heat around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> can you spot the two Billie Eilish references tho  
> thank you for reading this shitty thing, idea what this is,, kudos etc are always appreciated and make my day :)  
> if for some weird reason you wanna see more of me, I post new chapters of my other fic kiiiinda regularly, and you can find me at pwgnbaf or fabngwp on tumblr, and itsgotay (cringes at 12 year old me’s username) on Spotify ;)  
> thank you again for reading!!


End file.
